


What the Flowers Tell You

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [78]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Requested fic, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, other members mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Having a crush on your boss isn’t easy, especially when it’s Valentine’s Day and the only thing you want to do is kiss those adorable dimples of his… Changkyun finally decides enough is enough, and he comes up a plan to confess.





	What the Flowers Tell You

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of the MONSTA X Fic Request Forum, run by myself and Druekee~!
> 
> Request: Changki + Kihyun is a flowershop owner and Changkyun the young employee who has a huge crush on him + Changkyun confessing in valentines days in a very cute way
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/

Changkyun hurriedly bustles about the back of the store, in the storage room, readying the numerous orders for pickup and delivery. It’s been three years since he’s picked up this job, thinking it’d be easy cash. However, he couldn’t have imagined just how much chaos goes along with working in a flower shop.

“Changkyun-ah!” his boss’s voice calls, echoing over the shouting voices of the customers up front. “Let Hyungwon-ah deal with all that and get back up here!” As if on cue, Hyungwon, the only coworker of his on duty today, struts through the open doorway, glancing around the room with bored eyes. Changkyun doesn’t even hesitate to run out passed him to the front desk, eager to join the older man.

“Ma’am, while your choice is a good one, I think forget-me-nots would be better for what you want,” Changkyun hears his boss say as he joins the man at the front counter. He pushes on a smile as Kihyun explains why his idea is so much better, why the message the older woman is wishing to convey would be told so much easier with his idea and not hers.

The smile comes easy, as the sound of the older man’s voice always manages to bring such unadulterated delight to his heart. He grins in a half-daze, nodding along with whatever Kihyun says.

 

Changkyun’s learned many things throughout his years of working at a flower shop. For instance, he knows now the meanings of just about fifty different kinds of flowers. He knows what each color of rose means, what to give to someone you just want a friendship with as opposed to someone you want something more from.

Of course, he doesn’t know nearly as much as his boss, Kihyun. The older man has worked here for years after having inherited the business from his mother. The man is only three years older than Changkyun himself, but he’s much more knowledgeable of all this than Changkyun can ever hope to be. It’s almost like a sixth sense for the older, as if the flowers actually _speak_ to him. It’s magical, really, just how well Kihyun works with flowers.

 

“Don’t you think so, Changkyunnie?” Kihyun asks, shaking the younger out of his silent reverie. Changkyun jolts, nodding instinctively. Not because it’s his boss, but because Kihyun is always right about these things. Kihyun nods, as well, turning back to the woman as if that settles it. The older woman hums, pursing her lips as she begrudgingly agrees. She’s a regular customer, so she knows just how much she can trust the florist. Kihyun gives her a grateful smile, tells her not to worry, and takes her card to swipe before scribbling down the order.

Changkyun can only smile in wonder, absolutely in awe of yet another successful sale. He can’t help but see anything Kihyun does as wholly incredible and wondrous…

 

“What about this one, hyung?” Changkyun asks, holding up a white dittany. Kihyun glances over, raising a brow.

“That one represents passion and love,” Kihyun replies easily, looking back down at his own work. They’re currently sitting cross-legged on the floor, surrounded by countless flowers. They’re putting together bouquets and baskets, filling the last of their Valentine’s Day orders. The next day is bound to be even more chaotic than today, as they’ll have last-minute visitors on top of all those who had the foresight to order beforehand.

Changkyun hums, sliding the flower into the assortment he’s currently working on. He sees Kihyun look up from his work once more, his eyes flitting up to the clock on the wall to the right of them.

“Why don’t you go on home, Kyunnie?” Kihyun suggests. “I can finish up here. You’ve already volunteered to work late tomorrow night… I wouldn’t feel right about you having to stay late two nights in a row.” Changkyun chews on his bottom lip, looking up at the clock himself. It _is_ getting pretty late, but he most definitely doesn’t want to go yet. He likes closing up on nights like this, when it’s only him and Kihyun left. It’s the only time he gets with the older all to himself.

But, he logically can’t think of a reason to deny the friendly gesture without raising suspicion, so he hums in agreement and quickly finishes up what he’s doing. He then bows before standing, saying he’ll see the older tomorrow.

“Remember to be here early!” Kihyun reminds him. “You volunteered to open, which is great. I just don’t want to leave it all to you and have you forget like last time.” Changkyun laughs off the older’s reference to the last time he’d opened—and accidentally slept passed opening time—and assures him he won’t make the same mistake twice.

He then scurries from the workroom, an expectant grin pulling at his features.

Tomorrow’s the day, the big V-Day, and he has the perfect plan to finally confess to the older man his true feelings…

 

The next morning, Kihyun releases a long, tired sigh as he nears his dear flower shop. He’d never expected to run it, as he’d told his parents many times throughout his life how uninterested he was in the matter. However, when a car wreck had unexpectedly taken both their lives, he was left with no choice.

But, honestly, he doesn’t regret being stuck with this place now. It’s allowed him to meet all kinds of people he wouldn’t have come across before. Like Changkyun, for instance.

Kihyun smiles easily, the sight of the younger man’s beautiful visage flashing before his mind’s eye. He’ll always be grateful for having met the younger, even if nothing will ever come of his growing feelings for him. It’s all kinds of improper, after all, so he can’t even do something as simple as confess.

It sucks, but it’s how it is. How it _has_ to be.

Pushing such depressing thoughts from his mind, Kihyun pushes the back door open with his shoulder. He glances around the workroom, frozen mid-step as he sucks in a sharp gasp.

Red rose petals are spread out around the wide table they use to put together larger orders, spelling out a simple message:

_I like Yoo~_

Kihyun would laugh at the pun if he weren’t so taken aback. Surely this wasn’t done by…?

“Happy Valentine’s Day, hyung~” Changkyun’s voice suddenly says, confirming Kihyun’s hopeful hunch. The younger is chewing on his bottom lip, smiling nervously. “Do you… Do you like it?”

Kihyun nods before he can even think, closing the distance between himself and his employee in a single step. He takes Changkyun’s hands in his own, his lips slightly parted.

“Are you serious, Changkyunnie? Do you mean it?” he asks, unable to keep the hope out of his tone. Changkyun nods adamantly, chuckling airily. Kihyun leans close, pressing a kiss to Changkyun’s cheek.

“Then… do you want to get coffee after work?”

“I’d love to,” Changkyun answers quickly, nodding again. Kihyun laughs lightly, kissing Changkyun’s cheek once more, and then separates, glancing to the table with a sigh.

“Now, clean this up, dongsaeng. We still have a work day to get through.” Changkyun whines at this, but moves to comply anyway. Kihyun grins fondly, watching as Changkyun scoops the petals into a bag to throw away, his heart beating a bit faster as he already begins to plan all the ways he can make up all the work to Changkyun after hours~

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of the MONSTA X Fic Request Forum, run by myself and Druekee~!
> 
> Request: Changki + Kihyun is a flowershop owner and Changkyun the young employee who has a huge crush on him + Changkyun confessing in valentines days in a very cute way
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/


End file.
